


Pastel Shirts and Otis Redding

by Colourful Shakespeare (blue_popolo)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, this meant to be shorter but just grew and grew, two cute boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_popolo/pseuds/Colourful%20Shakespeare
Summary: Dan isn’t gay, he isn’t straight either, and there’s a cute boy with glasses and a fringe coming over to talk to him. His names Phil and he smiles and laughs and is clumsy, he makes Dans insides twist and curl into butterflies. Suddenly Dan isn’t interested in the sport involved in the Sports Camp.





	Pastel Shirts and Otis Redding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey. I’ve had this idea floating about on my computer for AGESSS and never finished it but I finally got round to wrapping it up and enjoyed writing it sooo much that now I’m considering a sequel… idk, you guys can comment.

There’s boy sitting off to the side, looking at the field, watching. Phil thought he was kind of pretty. He thought he _was_ pretty. 

 

He was going to be brave, could he be brave, he wasn’t certain he was until his legs were walking him over to the pretty stranger

 

“So do you like sport?”

 

 

“Me! Sport! Do I look like I like Sport?? Im sitting on the _sidelines_ of ‘the biggest sporting event of the year’ and I’m not even sick”. 

 

A deep mocking tone for ‘the biggest sporting event of the year’, skinny jeans and a pastely shirt, black high top converse and hair curlier than Frodo Baggins’s.

 

Phil thought he looked pretty damn good, hell, ‘Bisexual Phil’ taping on ‘Heterosexual Phil’ to fuck ‘the fuck off!’ He felt anxious and nervous and his insides were bubbling, which they shouldn’t be, he was older and (supposedly) cooler, talking to ‘attractive Frodo’ would be doing Frodo a favour, not making Phil feel nervous. 

 

The crowd on the sidelines roared as someone kicked a ball somewhere, the stupid circle spinning through the air.

 

“Well what other things do you like?” The bubbles in his stomach were still there dammit!

 

“I like music, I like books and video games and films, but most of all music. You?”

 

His lips were quirked up at the end, it was cute. Phil was staring.

 

“Well I mean, I like house plants, but thats not really a hobby.” Phil wassure he sounded like a loner, like a bad ‘cat lady’… a ‘plant human’.

 

“I reckon plants can be a hobby, there’re bound to be world famous gardeners. I’m sure you’ll be the next Brilliant Botanist”

 

Was he flirting? Was that a flirt? Regardless, Phil was laughing.

 

“hmmm I don’t know about that, most of mine die, but tell me ‘Mr I Don’t Like Sports’, do you have an actual name, like a birth name?”

 

“What?? ‘Mr I Don’t Like Sports’ _is_ my birth name!” His reply was mocking and sarcastic, but his eyes smiled and invited Phil. 

 

“Oh come on! You know what I mean! Fine then, I’m Phil. Phil Lester.” 

 

“Hello Phil, Phil Lester, I’m Dan. Dan Howell.” He extended his hand and shook Phil’s, Dans fingers long and calloused with his nails bitten at the ends.

 

There was a beat of silence, the two turning to look at the game as a distraction.

 

“So what music do you like?” Phil was grappling at conversation and probably falling short.

 

“Ohhhh! Thats such a hard question, like when someone asks 'what’s your favourite book?’ and all the books you’ve ever read fall out of your head, but… my default answer is Green Day and Muse, although in reality my ‘style’ is just everything. All the good music there is.”

 

“Well I can’t argue with Muse or Green Day” 

 

“I think it’s hard for ANYONE to argue with such Gods”

 

“mhm, you’re not wrong”

 

There was a beat, Phil was staring, and not at the game.

 

Clearing his throat, trying to shake Phils gaze, Dan gestured blindly in the direction of the pitch.

 

“Do you have any idea what’s actually happening?”

 

“No clue at all, something to do with a ball? I do find it mildly cruel that we all have to sit through this”

 

“hmmm”

 

****

 

It was sport camp, the obligatory overnight stay for the _entire_ school at the National Institute of Sport. Granted, the entire school didn’t go at the same time, but today was Dans turn. It meant absolutely nothing to him, he felt no desire what so ever to actually participate or feign interest in such a pointless display of masculinity. However, as free dress days, he was seizing his opportunity, oh the glorious ways a good pastel shirt could make a headmaster of a rigours boys school frown at the lack of testosterone. It was the most feminine shirt, and the tightest jeans available, for Dan.  
  
It wasn’t that dan was gay, he wasn’t, he just… wasn’t very masculine… and wasn’t 100% straight.

 

Don’t mis-understand, he does like girls, but sometimes he also likes boys. He knows tables don’t matter, aren’t important, but hell, he’s 16 and teenagers innately like to label things.

 

But really, who is he to blame when the cute guy with black glasses and a fringe is to talk to him? And who is he to blame when he blushes when the cute guy stares at his lips? Who is he to blame when he discovers he’s called Phil and that Dan might quiet like him?

 

 

****

 

“Do you have any friends playing?” Dan had noticed Phil’s staring.

 

“No, there’re all over there cheering and yelling, but they’re too noisy, so here I am”

 

“Did you come over just to talk to me?” That was definitely a flirt, there was even a smirk with it! 

 

“Maybe… Is it a sin if I did” Is this how Phil flirts back? Who the hell knows, what even is flirting! Phil could really use a wikihow page right about now!

 

“Well, Phil, I don’t know, you’ll have to ask the administration that, these religious schools are quiet up to date on the whole sinning thing I hear”

 

“I don’t think _I’m_ the only guilty party, surely there’s some law against jeans _that_ tight” 

  
Is that code enough for ‘damn your jeans look good’? He hoped so, really Phil had no idea, his heart was going too fast and he didn’t know if Dan could tell his stomach was doing flips or not.

 

“Hey, well I’m sorry if my atheist ass doesn’t conform to a patriarchal system, that is designed to govern by fear and punishment, alienating and condemning anything and anyone, that isn’t white, heterosexual, ‘good’ people whilst simultaneously creating social constructs, such as gender, designed to inhibit and conform people into what is deemed ‘right’”

 

Phil was laughing, more giggling, but he’d call it a laugh. Dan’s face had gone red, his eyes wild and intense and his hair mildly skewiff as his hand flew about gesturing.

 

“What’s so funny!” Dan was mock scolding, an exaggerated pout attempting to gain his lips as he fought off a smile and his eyebrows stubbornly creased.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you’re flustered and passionate like that”

 

“Umfffp, well where are you staying tonight, like which cabin?”  
  
“You trying to get into bed with me?”

 

“Nooo! Just curious”

 

“Sure you are!” Phil winked, why did he wink. He’s a shit winker. He thinks it was meant to be attractive. The result was more cringey.  
  
“Phil Lester you bloody flirt”

 

“I’m not the one asking boys where they sleep!”

 

“True, true. But where is your cabin anyway?” Dan was certain he was going to get this answer, even if it meant being accused of wanting to sleep with people. Which, come on, was it really such a bad thing?

 

“It’s over by the entrance, to the left, cabin 10, where’s yours?”

 

“Mines ages away, down by the lake on the right, number 34, its sooo far away from the toilets. But my ‘cabin-mate’ is ditching me tonight in favour of some sort of football grand final, you should come over… at least till curfew”

 

“So you are trying to get into bed with me!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Dan had a ridiculous grin on his mouth and his cheeks were a deep crimson and he was giggling like a school girl with a crush. Maybe he was. He probably was.

 

“But yea, I think I would like to come ‘hang out’ with you”

 

“Good”

 

“Good”  
  
“Hey Phil, get over here! You’re missing the final kick off!” a boy with green eyes and curly hair shouted from the left, quickly engrossed again in the game.

 

“ugh, i should go back, they’ll be ready to divorce me from our friendship group soon”

 

“Sure, I’ll see you later then, say 6:30?”

 

“yea, I’ll see you, Dan Howell”

 

Phil turned to walk away, stepping over rubbish and mushed hot chips on the ground. The crowd roaring at some display of athleticism.He felt happy, optimistic about, well, life.

 

“Hey Phil!”

 

Dan had grabbed his wrist, spinning Phil around to face him. 

 

And then his lips were on Phil’s. And neither knew quite what had happened. And then it was over.

 

Dan was blushing and smiling quietly, looking awkward as he went to look at his feet. His hand still grasping Phil’s wrist. Phil was beaming. Bitting his lip to stop him self from grinning any wider. And he wanted to feel like that again, to feel Dans lips soft and warm, bitten and chapped, his taste of candied sweetness and distant bitter coffee.

 

So he kissed him again.  
  
It lasted longer, Phil’s free hand coming up to rest on the back of Dan’s neck, shifting his wait forward just a fraction to lean in and make it last. Dans lips were soft and warm and very very real, there was nothing else in Phil’s head except the feeling of his lips. He could feel the line between his upper and bottom lip, he could feel his nose resting near Phil’s. And he could feel Dan’s lips parting just the slightest, and then Dan pulled away. 

 

Blushing and bitting his now reddened lip. 

 

“Um, I’ll see you tonight then”

 

And Dan Howell walked away.

 

****

 

“Phil! You’re here!”

 

“Um, yea, sorry I know I’m a bit early”  
  
The time was 6:20, apparently a walk across football fields didn’t take Phil the estimated 20 minutes, only 10. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine, come in come in, do you want some snacks, I may have stockpiled on the Haribos they gave us at lunch”

 

As ever Phil was laughing, Dan did that to him somehow.

  
“Yea of course, that’s fine”

 

“You don't mind if I play music do you?”

 

“No no, that’s fine”  
  
When Phil had arrived he wasn’t sure what would happen. They’d kissed after knowing each other for 20 minutes and then they’d left. Now Phil was in Dan’s room. 

 

Weird. 

 

He didn’t know if Dad would say anything. He could tell Dan felt awkward, and he could tell how Dan kept watching him, his eyes glued to some part of Phil almost always. Phil thought he was doing the same. 

 

It was clear, their longing of each other, their excitement at exploring something that had been so brief. 

 

Each of them were trying to live under the pretence that nothing was going to happen. But it stuck out, like white on black paint.

 

Suddenly Dan was confronted with what he deemed, to be the choice of how the night would go, how the music would influence what would happen. 

 

Chill pop, or jazz. 

 

Jazz had a bit more depth, it won the election. 

 

So Julie London’s ‘I’m in the Mood for Love’ (fitting, wasn’t it?) was waltzing about the room. 

 

Diving between the two of them as they sat and ate Haribos, having contests to see who could throw the most into each others mouths. 

 

“Ah huh! I got another one! Guess who’s winning, uh huh, it’s Danny Boy!”

 

“Ugh, this is a dumb game!”  
  
“You’re only saying that cos I’m winning! You don’t mind if I unpack my clothes a bit do you?”

 

“No of course, that’s fine”

  
Julie London transformed to Otis Redding and ‘These Arms of Mine’.

 

“I thought you said you liked Muse?”

 

“Yea… I do, but I also said anything that was good was my ‘style’, and that can include Otis Redding, if it’s good”

 

Unconsciously Dan had began to sway, gently humming the melancholy tune, rendering him unprepared for Phil when a shot of bravery made him encircle Dan's waist from behind, flipping him round to face Phil's chest. 

 

Not having thought this far ahead, Phil began to stall. 

 

"Do you know how to dance?", perhaps blurting out the first thing he could think of might help?

 

"Would it be corny if I said no?” Lightly giggling. Dan's eyes crinkling in the corners.

 

Phils'sgrip on Danswaist becomes more sure, he reaches to collect Dans hand, whilst Dans other came up to rest on Phil’s shoulder 

 

"I feel like we might not need to know. At least I'm hopeful we won't". Phil really didn’t know what he was doing, what he felt was right, he supposed. 

 

“Really Philly? So who’ll be the girl?”

 

“Dan! I thought you would’ve known, ‘gender is a purely social construct that ultimately makes people unhappy and repressed.’”  


Then almost as an after thought.

  
“And don’t call me Philly, it’s to much like Philadelphia and ‘Cheesy Philly steak Burgers’, or something”

 

Phils tone was mocking, his eyes sparkling and his lips cocked into a smirk.

 

“ugh, shut Phil, don’t quote me”

 

Dan was grinning. So was Phil.

 

 

****

 

 

The music was drifting between them, like fog that gently wisps at your ankles. 

 

Phil felt at ease, relaxed and easy. The feeling of Dan in his arms. He was humming softly, a smile in the corner of his lips. It morphed into a smirk as he lent down to whisper in Dan’s ear. 

 

"Your fingers are transposing the melody line to piano.”

 

Dan’s cheeks heated red as his hand retreated into a fist.

 

"I would say 'Go away', but I prefer this strange swaying dance-y thing we have going on". 

 

Humming softly in agreement, Phil’s hand tightens around Dan’s lower back, making him nuzzle softly under Phil’s chin as Dan’s arms unknowingly wrapped around Phils neck. 

 

Otis Redding morphed to Stacey Kent, continuously floating around the room, their previously structured dance positions melting to an embrace that neither possessed the want to abandon. Gently swaying around the room on shuffling feet.

 

He looked up into Phil’s eyes, unlike most people he stood roughly equal with Phil, their strange height abnormally compatible. 

 

"Did you enjoy the sports day?" 

  
Dan was being Brave, with a capital B. 

 

He could feel Phils’ breath hitch and a slight panic bred in his mind about saying something wrong. 

 

Phils eyes closed as his lips stole a slight smile; Dan couldrelax. 

 

“Considering it was sports, I did. I really did.”

 

Dan’s lips cocked into a grin, lopsided and teeth showing.

 

“Oh yea? Which bit in particular?”

 

Now Dan was cocky. Phil could tell.

 

“Oh, I don’t know if you saw, there was this great bit, I was talking to some really pretty boy, then my friends gave me the excuse I’d been looking forward to, to ditch the pretty boy.”

 

Phil was mocking, his face contorted to make the lie more obvious.

 

Dan couldn’t see, his eyes were closed, but at eye height with Phil

 

Dan leant forward. 

 

 

Phil shat himself, _was he going to kiss him? Again. Please god he hopes so._

 

Dans lips ghosted the shell of his ear, retreating to whisper. “Don’t be a dick… Philly”

 

Dan leant back and looked at Phil. And they both laughed, eyes glistening, lips smiling and hearts wide open.

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“Dan, are you gay?”

 

“No”

 

“Neither am I”

 

And that was how it began. 

 

Phils hand moved tighter around his waist, his other coming to grasp the back of Dans neck. 

  
Dan shimmied closer, inching impossibly closer, hands wrapping around Phils waist, back and hips. 

 

Dan’s head tilted forward at the touch of Phil on the back of his neck. Phil could see his lips parting, breathing sighing out of his red lips, hair hanging over his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. 

  
Phil leant forward and Dan met him half way. They didn’t kiss. Theirs lips parted around one another, breathed in the other, their noses bumping together and their feet stopped shuffling. They were the orchestra tuning, ready for their concerto.

 

Then they kissed.

 

So real, warm, soft and beautiful. Skin on skin. The orchestra exploded to life with tight chests and small exhales of breath. 

 

Dan felt like he would suffocate. Felt like he was breathing for the first time. He felt euphoric. 

 

Dan’s lips parted as Phil’s tongue moved across his lips, their tongues dancing together. The ballet to the concerto. 

 

Both Phils hands cradled the back of Dans neck, keeping him just where he wanted. Despite their close to equal height, Phil seemed to crowd around Dan. Lean down, ravish his mouth.

 

Phil began to kiss down his neck, tilting Dans head backwards as small gasps and sighs and almost moans cascaded from his lips. 

 

If Dan thought he was going to collapse before, he was definitely going to now. 

 

Phil's teeth gently nibbled at the flesh beneath Dans ear lobe, coming to a stop to suck and suckle dark purple stains. 

 

“Ungh, Phil”

 

It was a shuddered breath but Phil felt his lower stomach stir, rumble slightly in interest. 

 

Phil’s hand meandered down to Dan’s belt, hooking fingers dug under the waist line of jeans and tickled, pale expanses of skin. He felt dans breath stutter and decided enough was enough.

 

He removed his lips from Dans ear and pulled back. 

  
“Are you ok?” 

 

Dans eyes were still closed. His cheeks were blushed, his hair falling into his eyes and his lips red and swollen.

 

“yea, I’m fine. I’m more than fine. I’m fucking brilliant”

  
Phil couldn’t help but giggle, anyone who can go from moaning to making Phil laugh was worth it. 

 

“Ok then. Dan, can we lie down?”

  
Was this a line not to be crossed? After all, Dan wasn’t _gay._ Or so he said. Phil wasn’t sure if Danwould want to, but his giggling and stumbling backwards was assertive, reassuringly welcome. 

 

“Fuck. Yes”

 

Punctuation marked with kisses.

 

They huffed onto a bed, half unpacked suitcases fell to the ground as Dan landed upon Phil’s chest. His teeth falling into Phil’s collar bone, looking at Phil, he couldn’t help the grin enveloping his face, making kissing admittedly difficult. 

 

Instead he un-sexily licked a stripe up Phil’s neck to the corner of his lips.

 

“Ugh Dan! You’re the worst”

 

A tease that became a moan as Dan sucked deep into Phil’s Adams apple.

 

Flipping them both around, Phil cut the bullshit; lightly grinding into dans crotch. 

Dans breath sighed out as his lips parted slightly, an invitation for Phil’s tongue to further pry him open. It wasn’t so soft anymore, it was heady, needy, wanting, still euphoric.

 

“mmhh Dan, you feel so good”

 

A further roll into Dans jeans, combined with praise, he melted.

  
“unghh, Phil please”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle

 

“Please what? What do you _want_ Dan”

 

Dan stopped kissing, he stopped grappling and he stopped panting.

 

“I don’t know Phil?”  
  
It was almost a question.

 

“Can I blow you?”

 

Phil wanted it, he wanted to look down and see Dans lips stretched pink around the head of his cock. He wanted to bob against the back of Da’s throat and feel it flutter. To feel the hot, tight warmth of Dans mouth as he suck and licked and kissed and, hopefully, loved.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

He did. He really did. He he wasn’t clouded with lust, he wasn’t pressured, he was willing and consenting and had probably wanted to since the beginning of the sports day.

 

 

“yea”

 

“Ok”

 

Phil lay down. Dan stalled, equally daunted and excited, so he kissed him, needy and desperate, lustrous with tongue and teeth. His hand reached down to Phil’s fly tugging it down.

 

He moved to kiss Phils neck, sucking in the dip of his collar bone, his teeth scraping along the bone.  


“Dan” 

 

It wasa mere sigh that fell from Phils lips, his hands curling into Dans hair, but it made Dan grin none the less. Dan kissed his way down Phils chest, sucking on a nipple, his hand coming to thumb the taught bud of the other. 

 

“Ah, Dan oh god” 

 

Dan shimmied down so he was at eye level with Phil’s cock, hard and straining. A tentative look up, and Dan was wrestling Phil’s jeans off. Phil canting his hips up to fasten a process he hoped Dan would feel comfortable speeding up.

 

Boxers were off and Dan licked at the very head, suckling on the swollen tip.

 

“Oh my god Dan. You’re so perfect”

 

Dan sucked the head into his mouth, it sat thick and heavy upon his tongue, impressive width stretching his lips more than he anticipated. He began to gently suck the rest of the length into his mouth, the head coming to bob on the back of his throat. 

  
He looked incredible. 

 

Dan, his lips stretched and eyes blown open with Phil’s cock in his throat. 

Phil could’ve died he felt so alive. He felt Dan’s throat fluter around the head as it bobbed against his throat. Dan soon removed his mouth, making Phil whine in protest, gently canting his hips upward. 

 

Dan’s tongue licked forward, licking around Phil’s foreskin and stopping to swirl the beads of precum and saliva on his slit, his hand fondling his balls, a finger skirting down to swirl around Phils hole.

 

"Holy shit Dan, if you don’t stop I think I’ll cum”

 

Dan moaned appreciatively around Phil’s cock, the slight praise going straight to his Dan’s straining cock. 

 

“Is that such a bad thing”.

 

“It is if you want me to fuck you”

 

Dans entire demeanour changed. His eyes darkened, lips parted and voice lowered. Moving up on top of Phil he kissed him with a desperation that was agonisingly raw, eliciting moans and gasps and groans as Dan ground down into Phil

 

“Dan, Dan stop. Roll over… let me stretch you, that is, if you want to bottom?”

 

Dan was a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

_Fuck. Yes_.

 

“ah, yea, sure”

 

He flipped himself over, helping Phil remove his jeans and boxers till he was bare and shivering agains the cool air. 

 

“Here, suck”

 

Phil prodded two fingers against dans swollen lips, Dans tongue swirling out and between Phils fingers. It was transfixing. 

 

Removing his fingers with a pop, he sucked deep into Dan’s neck as his fingers circled around Dan’s hole. Dans head was thrown back, eyelids half closed and a moan bubbling from his lips, slipping it’s way through his mouth as Phil’s index finger slid into Dan. 

 

“You ok?”

  
“Fuck Phil” 

 

A breathy moan

 

“God yes… although take your time… but not too much… please”

 

Dan was a mess, he couldn’t properly function. 

 

_Phil’s lips on his neck, his body on him, cock digging into his hip bone, finger in him, hand flush against his balls, lips on his neck._

 

It was all so good.

  
Phil couldn’t help but giggle a little, admittedly proudly, but still giggle.

 

“God Dan, you’re so desperate”

 

It was a tease, Dan knew but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Oh shut up…ah… it’s onl-only because your s-so good… ah”

 

“mmhh”  
  
Phil slid in another finger, gently thrusting in and out, curling around inside Dan, probing up, looking, searching. That one spot.

  
“Phillll ohmygod ohmygod”

 

Phil’s fingers circled around Dan’s prostate, stroking, hitting it on each thrust in, massaging.

 

Phil added another finger, pausing just slightly to let Dan adjust, then scissoring them, stretching him wider.

 

“Fuck Philllll ohmygod please, jus-just fuck me please”

 

He was no longer satisfied, no longer merely wrecked. He was desperate, Phil’s fingers no longer sufficient.

 

“Are you sure Dan?”

 

“Yesss, yes Phil”

 

“Condom? Lube?”  
  
“In the suitcase, zipper section”

 

In his scramble to reach them, Phil tripped, tumbling off the bed, tangled in jeans and boxers, he lay, eagle sprawled on the floor.

 

Dan was _shitting himself_ laughing.

 

“Oh shut up!!! I told you I was clumsy. ugh, what a mood kill”  
  
“Jesus, Phil, I didn’t think you meant _that_ clumsy”

 

“Oh be quiet”

  
Dan wasn’t, mainly because Phil was kissing and bitting on his neck whilst his dick prodded at Dan’s hole and he couldn’t help moaning.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Oh my god Phil! Yes! I am bloody…”  


Phil slid in, only slight resistance, stopping halfway.

 

“ _fuck”_

 

After waiting, and kissing Dan’s neck, he slid the rest of the way, restraining from thrusting in and out far harsher than what Dan was ready for (despite what he said).

 

His balls were smooth against Dans perineum, he gently pulled out and pushed back in again, angling his hips up to where he guessed was Dans prostate.

 

He found it.

 

He thrust in again and again, slowly then building a pace.

 

Dan’s eyes were half lidded, his mouth busy with Phils but frequently interrupted by the moans emitted when ever Phil reached to hit his prostate. 

 

He was _definitely_ wrecked.

 

He was so alive, breathing and moaning and feeling, but not alive in this world, he was busy in his own created pleasure of _Phil and lips and pleasure and moans and bitting and grabbing, touching and feeling._

 

Dan’s legs came up to wrap around Phil’s waist, Phil’s hand coming to grasp Dans red cock as he thrust a little bit faster.

  
“mhh Dan… god… your so pretty”

 

His curls were fanned around his head his lips swollen and bitten, his eyes half closed and his cheeks and chest flushed pink. 

 

“Phil, Phil, Phil”  
  
It was a chant perfectly in time with Phil’s thrusts, he couldn’t help but moan it over, and over, and over again.

 

So submerged in the world of _Phil._

 

“Phil, I-I’m so… ah… close”

 

“Mmhh, I know, Dan your so beautiful, so pretty like that, your cheeks flushed, lips swollen, god Dan”

 

“Phil, Phil, Phil”  


Phils hand grasped and twisted around Dan’s cock, his fingers slipping through the beads of pre-cum on his slit.

  
The tightening in his groin grew and exploded, white hot mess spurting around Phil’s hand and up to Dan’s chest. A keening noise of pleasure, of passion and lust, suspiciously ‘ _Phil’_ sounding.

 

Phil continued to thrust Dan through it, his cock hitting deep into his prostate each time.  
  
Once Dan came down from his high, in almost post coital glow, Phil slipped out, wrapping his hands around himself, stroking in thick, hard thrusts.

 

Dan was slipping out of his high, the fog clearing, revealing Phil. Hovered over, fringe in his eyes, hair almost sweaty, cheeks blushed and lips rosey, his hand wrapped low around his cock, his head facing between his shoulders as he shuddered out breaths and moans.

 

He was the most _fucking_ _gorgeous_ thing Dan had ever seen.

 

Dans hand came down to meet Phil’s, wrapping around his cock, whilst Dan leant up, kissing around Phils neck, pulling him down to lie on top Dan’s chest. 

 

“Mhh Phil, you felt so good, when you were kissing me, bitting me, stretching me out. When you cock was _inside_ me, it felt so, so good. You, stretching me wide, sliding into me. You’re so good”

 

Dan was whispering in his ear, his voice breathless and raged as he panted into Phil’s ear, hoping to bring him closer to the edge. 

 

“Fuck Dan, I’m so so close”

 

“Mmh, I know, I can feel you, pulsing in my hand, straining”  
  
“Fuck, Dan”  
  
Phil came over the two of them, spurting into their joint fists and onto Dans chest, mixing with Dans cum as his head fell down to rest on Dans shoulder.

 

Phil was panting, panting hard, his breathes shallow and stuttering. Falling onto Dans collar bone. He rolled off Dan, staring up at the top of the bunk, body pressed flush into Dan’s thigh. He couldn’t help but giggle, fuck, that was good.

 

“Christ, Dan, where did you learn to talk like that”

 

“Well hey, I recall you quiet liking it”  
  
“mhh, I did, quiet a bit”, Phil smiled appreciating, dropping a kiss onto Dans shoulder.

 

“I hat to break the moment, but your chest covered in cum… do you have any tissues?”

 

Phil Lester, as always the selfless gentleman.

 

Dan was laughing quietly and far off with his eyes closed.

 

“yea, on the floor next to the be, just to your left.”

 

Phil stood up, and wiped Dan down, he was tempted to be sexy and lick it, but he’d always found it a bit gross (blow jobs? fine. But luke-warm cum, not so much)

 

“Hey Phil, can I get your number?”  


Then tacked on the end, as nonchalant as possible.

 

“And Phil, when we get back, like from this sport thing. You wanna go on a date?”


End file.
